One Mistake
by DollBaby001
Summary: Nessie is grown up now, and after being pushed away by Jacob, her love, several times, she decides she'll go after Seth.  When Jacob finds them kissing chaos will break lose if they can't solve their problem.


One-shot.

Written by DollBaby001

10/10/11

**I do not own any part or anything of Stephenie Meyer's work. I don't own her characters or anything else! Knowing that, please enjoy!

"NESSIE!" a familiar voice yelled.

I froze where I stood. Right now, I was with Seth—one of the werewolves from the tribe that had been close to my family and I ever since I had been very young. Seth and I were standing in the middle of a meadow filled with bright, growing flowers and tall grass that licked our calves. Jacob Black, my best friend and another werewolf from the tribe, stood at the edge of the meadow, only a few feet away from the trees.

Jake was gorgeous. He had those bright brown eyes and a lean, muscular build. He was tall, and he seemed to tower over people. He had hair that curled at his ears, slightly longer than the last time I'd seen him. Apparently, he'd taken my suggestion to growing his hair out a little. It made my heart ache, to see him look so beautiful in front of me, his beauty radiating in the bright sunlight that shined down through the canopy of trees. And that beauty was paralyzed by the pain and hurt on his face, which made my heart hurt worse.

He looked like he wanted to run away and never come back again, and his face contained the look of utter horror on it that made me flinch and move away slightly from Seth, enough so that I wasn't kissing him anymore.

Yes, I had been kissing him. I had been for a few minutes, actually. We hadn't stopped until Jake had yelled at me, and that was only because I felt guilty or thought he was going to tell my parents. If I knew he had been harmless and wouldn't bother me, I would have continued to kiss Seth and his wonderful, full, kissable lips, but I couldn't. And I didn't want to kiss him again after looking at the pain and betrayal lay out in Jake's eyes like a map.

"Jake…" I whispered softly, and felt a stab of pain in my heart at the pain that engulfed all of his features when I spoke. When I looked him in his bright brown eyes, I couldn't continue to gaze into them. They looked so pained…so much I flinched and took a step back, as if he had punched me in the gut.

"Nessie…" he whispered, and the pain in his face slowly changed to anger, and as I saw the difference, I stood in front of Seth, realizing that Jake was about to throw a violent fit.

"Jake, don't even think about it!" I hissed. I knew what he was thinking, without reading his mind like Dad could. It was easy to tell. He looked so pissed, and the look in his eyes was enough to make me hunch in a protective position in front of Seth.

"How could you be kissing that bastard, Nessie?" he hissed, and bared his canine teeth out at me, the bright whiteness shining in the sunlight.

"Don't call him that, Jake!" I yelled, angry. How could Jake say this about Seth? Yeah, sure, I had been kissing another boy from his tribe, and Jake had been the one I was imprinted with, but Jake had never actually _claimed _me. He had explained thoroughly that the imprint didn't mean anything romantic, and when I was younger and told him I liked him, he brushed it off and said it was nothing. He had pushed me away so many times, so why did he become so jealous and angry now? It pissed me off! He was pretending like he cared now, and he would probably think nothing of it later! Seth was nothing like he was. Seth was gentle and kind and he had never broken me down, not once. But Jake continued to break my heart every time I saw him and his beautiful eyes, that beautiful bright smile, and the happy way he always seemed to be…

I wanted to rip his throat out for making me feel so many things, and to regret kissing Seth when I had been enjoying it just a few minutes ago.

"Nessie, don't," Seth whispered behind me, and laid one strong hand on my pale shoulder. I froze when he did this simple gesture, and turned around to look at him with my curious, bright brown eyes, many shades lighter than the smooth chocolate color of Jake's. My long brown hair fell down my back in ringlets, and bounced as I moved my head to the side. My slim, lean figure rose to attention, and my full lips opened in a wondering expression.

"You guys need to talk badly. I can tell something isn't right," Seth said, and looked from me to Jake. Seth was shorter than Jake, but still tall. His eyes weren't brown, but a bottomless black. His lips were full and his skin dark and covered in muscles. I liked him…but that was it. I didn't care for him enough to beg him to stay or to insist going with him. I didn't love him so much as to want to stay with him, and I felt guilty. I had just finished kissing him, and yet I didn't want to stay with him…I wanted to be with Jake instead. I looked over at Jake as Seth left, changing into a wolf and running from the large meadow, leaving me and Jake alone.

I wasn't just pissed…I was so pissed that I could have killed Jake then.

To keep my anger from building up and turning to a full blown rage that would make me rip his head off, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The cool breeze carried the scent of fresh spring flowers as it swept my ringers across my back, playing with my hair. I gripped my hands into fists until my hands were numb. I continued to breathe in and out, and when I thought I could contain my rage, I relaxed and opened my eyes.

And there he was right in front of me, only inches away.

"Jake…" I whispered, his name floating in the space between us, which was very little.

"Why?" he asked, and the breeze seemed to blow the world to the side, the grass swaying to the side, just like the branches of the trees around us, forming our perimeter. It made Jake's hair sway to the side, and I focused on his eyes, trying to meet them. But every time I saw the hurt and pain, I had to look away so that my heart wouldn't ache or send shockwaves through me from how close he was to me.

"Why what?" I asked, unable to focus.

"Why did you kiss Seth?" he asked.

Before I could stop myself, I looked him straight in the eyes, the rage from earlier bubbling up inside of me and flowing from my lips in words. "Jake…YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" I screamed, and stepped closer to him, my hands crunching into fists. "I FUCKING LOVED YOU AND YOU PUSHED ME AWAY SO MANY TIMES! I COULDN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE! AND NOW, ONCE I'VE MOVED ON AND TRIED TO STOP BOTHERING YOU, YOU BECOME SO PISSED AND JEALOUS OVER SETH! IT'S NOT FAIR, JAKE! I'M TRYING TO GET OVER YOU AND YOU'RE PRETENING YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY LIKE ME LIKE THAT! AND EVERYTIME I SEE YOU, YOU MAKE MY HEART ACHE! I FUCKING LOVE YOU, JACOB BLACK! AND I DON'T WANT TO BE PLAYED WITH LIKE A TOY ANYMORE YOU BASTARD!"

Jake looked at me, all the anger and hurt and pain draining from his face as he looked at me in astonishment. I stared at him, the anger still flooding through my veins, and once I noticed what I'd said, I gasped, and took a step away from him. Jake stood there, frozen, as I took another step back.

"I-I'm sorry, Jake!" Crap, what had I just fucking said?

Jake stood there another moment, and then he took a step forward. "Nessie…" he whispered, his hand reaching out.

I shook my head and then bolted, running blindly away. I didn't know where I was running to, but I knew I was running somewhere…anywhere. I couldn't stay there in that meadow with him. I had to run, I had to get away, go somewhere safe.

I felt a hand clasp around my wrist and before I could protest Jake pulled me back unto his chest, wrapping his arms around me. I felt tears burning behind my eyes, building up. I was about to cry, and I didn't want to. I wanted to act like nothing had happened, but I couldn't. I had just confessed all of my feelings to him. Now, he was responding. I was afraid he would let me down easy, though, and tell me that he didn't like me like that. I had said I'd loved him, and he probably still thought I was a child.

I struggled, not wanting to hear what he had to say next, and when I struggled in his arms, he held my even tighter. I began to cry, tears pooling down my cheeks like thick little rivers as I struggled, kicked and fought against his strength. But I couldn't win. I wept, crying and sobbing into his arms. My heart wouldn't be able to stand this, but I had to try.

"Nessie…I love you," he whispered into my ears and I froze.

…I froze…

"What?" I asked, astonished.

"I love you. I always have and I always will. I'm surprised you didn't know. I had made it so obvious, always being so protective and watching you, even when you weren't in danger, just so I could see you. I never pushed you away…I just couldn't believe you really loved me. Why would you? You deserved better than me. And if you say you love me one more time, I fucking swear I'm not letting you go, no matter what. You're mine from now on, get it? And you don't have to worry: I'm always gonna be yours, without a doubt." He whispered into my ears.

I gasped, and then I felt more tears trail down my face. But this time, they were filled with joy, and I smiled as I gently turned around in his arms. I raised my hands and cupped both sides of his face. I rubbed my thumb against his lower lip, and his mouth opened at my touch. He looked down at me intensely, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, the only boundary between us our clothes. Through my shirt I felt his abs and the beautiful, lean muscles on his smooth dark skin. He was gorgeous, and my heart throbbed when I thought he would always be mine…all mine. I smiled, and I leaned in. His head leaned in as well, automatically, and I whispered, "Jacob Black, I love you, more than anything. And you're mine from now on."

"I can live with that," he said with a huge grin on his face.

I smiled and laughed as I leaned in and kissed him. Heat exploded through my body, waves of desire crashing through me, causing me to press closer. My mouth mouthed, guiding his open as well. Our tongues sprang out, met each other's, and danced. My skin was on fire, like every other part of my body, and I wanted to press closer as I continued to run my hands along his back. My hands rested in his hair and grabbed full, silky chunks, making sure he was glued next to me. He couldn't move his face, and it appeared like he didn't want to. We kissed and kissed and I felt my head thicken with heat and intensity. Love and desire spread through me, drowning me in the thick heat that made my skin sizzle…

Hours later, I was in my room in my house, the one Esme and the whole gang had put together for my sixteenth birthday. I was on my bed, my body entwined with Jake's. When we had come home, we had slept together, with our clothes ON. Of course, he tried to get to third base too quickly, so I had to stop him. He had been so frustrated, and I had worked him up so much as well….Ah, it couldn't be my fault. I smiled at the memory of how flustered he looked, unable to get any more action. Even though he hadn't liked it, he had stopped, and we'd ended up like this. I liked this, too. I guess there was no luck for him and his dream of getting some in the future.

And then my phone started vibrating in my back jean pocket. I sighed, and shifted enough against Jake so I could fish it out. He stirred only slightly, and I smiled as I looked down at the sleeping boy.

I looked at the Caller ID. It wasn't Seth. It couldn't be. I had called him a while ago to explain things and to say I was sorry for leading him on…and that I had loved Jacob all along. He thought so, but he still loved me, and he said he would always be there for me. I doubted it. Someday, he would find someone special like Jake had found with me, and he would forget me and my horrible mistake.

Instead, it was my parents. I hadn't told them anything yet…

"Nessie!" Mom said on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Mom," I said, trying to sound cheerful and saying it in a quiet voice so I wouldn't wake up Jake.

"Oh…did I call at a bad time?" she asked, noticing how soft my voice was.

"Uh, yeah…I was just asleep…" I whispered.

"It's still daytime, Nessie," she replied.

"I know, Mom. I just needed a power nap."

"Oh, OK!" she said, her voice full of understand. "I was just gonna check in on you and see how you are doing! I and your father love you very much, sweetie! Have fun and get some rest, and remember to visit us later!"

"Love you guys too."

"Bye, darling."

"Bye, Mom."

I hung up and sighed. By the time I laid the phone on my nightstand Jake had stirred and his eyes were narrowly opened, gazing up at me dreamily.

"Who was it?" he asked. I leaned down and kissed him softly against the lips. He smiled, and grabbed the back of my head gently. He pulled me down again and brushed his lips against mine.

In between the thick haze of desire and the kissing that made my heart pound like crazy, I gasped out, "My parents."

"And what did they want?"

"…For me to visit them later."

"Oh, ok," he said, sounding a bit relieved.

"But we still need to tell them about us," I said, letting him know he wasn't getting off this easily.

"Uhhhh, really?" he asked.

"Yeah, really," I said, and smiled at the look on his handsome face.

"Well, I'm gonna get shot."

"If Dad or Mom tries, I'll be there," I said. He smiled, and kissed me again, this time deeply. My heart hammered in my chest and the thick fog spread through my brain.

When we separated, he said, "I hope you always will be there for me."

"I will," I said with a smile. "I promise."

I dragged his head back down to mine and continued to kiss him, dragging our kisses out for so long I couldn't breathe, but I didn't mind.


End file.
